The overall goal of the Duke University - University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC) Training Program in the Genome Sciences and the Hemoglobinopathies is to train a cohort of both domestic and foreign postdoctoral fellows to be outstanding investigators of the basis for and treatment of the hemoglobinopathies, using genomics and related large-scale and high-throughput approaches in the genome sciences. Whether each trainee's chosen area of focus is in genomics, proteomics or computational biology and whether one's future research is basic, translational or clinical, each fellow will be expected to gain a broad and comprehensive understanding of the genome sciences as applied to ongoing research projects in the hemoglobinopathies. Training towards this goal will be achieved through: advanced coursework; extensive rotations in genomics, proteomics, and computational laboratories; a weekly colloquium involving researchers in the genome sciences; research in laboratories with active programs in hemoglobinopathy research; and co-mentoring by training faculty with expertise both in the genome sciences and in the hemoglobinopathies in order to develop a full appreciation for the multidisciplinary nature of this training program. The training program will be directed jointly by the Director of the Duke Institute for Genome Sciences & Policy and by the Director of the Duke-UNC Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center. Outstanding fellows will be identified from among a strong pool of applicants to existing postdoctoral training opportunities at both Duke and UNC in hematology, transfusion medicine, medical genomics, vascular disease and the genome sciences; from applicants to individual mentors at Duke and UNC; and from applicants identified by an international advisory group consisting of colleagues and collaborators in Tanzania and Thailand. Research opportunities will be provided by a group of more than 25 Duke and UNC faculty members with expertise in the genome sciences and in the hemoglobinopathies. We will develop a group of domestic and foreign colleagues who are dedicated to advance our understanding and treatment of the hemoglobinopathies. This network of investigators will form the basis for an ongoing series of international collaborations to reduce the pain and burden of these disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]